overcookedfandomcom-20200214-history
Overcooked! 2
Overcooked! 2 is a co-op cooking simulation game developed by Ghost Town Games and published by Team 17. It is the sequel to Overcooked! and was released on the Nintendo Switch and on Steam on August 7, 2018. Description The Onion Kingdom is in peril again but this time, the Onion King himself is to blame. After reading aloud from the fabled Necronomnomicon, he has cooked up a whole new problem in the form of an Undead Bread army called The Unbread. Players will need to chop, fry, and bake their way through all-new crazy kitchens to defeat this new foe and save the kingdom once more. Overcooked! 2 is a game for 1-4 players. Play solo or team up with friends either local on the couch or online and cook up a ton of brand new recipes. Overcome obstacles such as fire, collapsing floors, overbearing waiters, and floating work surfaces. Features *Online multiplayer! For the first time, you can cook up a storm with up to four players in both local and online multiplayer! *Throwing! Throwing is now an official game mechanic, allowing you to toss ingredients to your fellow chefs or even straight into the pan/blender/onto the floor! *New level mechanics! Overcooked 2 sees the introduction of new game mechanics including moving walkways, controllable platforms, and even portals! *Dynamic levels! Throwing you from the frying pan and into the fire, dynamic levels will change around you, offering a new challenge to overcome as the recipes and levels themselves change! *Interactive world map! As you drive, sail and soar your way around the map in the Onion King’s amphibious air bus you will open up new areas using hidden buttons around the world! *Kitchens! From the neon lights of a sushi restaurant to the bubbling pots of a Wizard school kitchen, there are plenty of places to cook up a storm in Overcooked 2! *Recipes! From spaghetti to sushi and pancakes to pizza, recipes both old and new will need to be cooked to perfection (or at least not burnt to a crisp!) New recipes mean new ingredients and new equipment so even the most well-seasoned Overcooked players will be challenged! *Chefs! Overcooked 2 introduces a whole host of new of chefs to play in the kitchen including an eagle, mouse, beaver and what kitchen is complete without an octopus! Levels There are 6 worlds, each with six levels for a total of 36 in the main campaign. There are an additional 8 Kevin Levels that can be unlocked by clearing levels under certain conditions, bringing the grand total to 45 (plus the tutorial level). DLC * The Too Many Cooks DLC served as a pre-order bonus for the game and unlocked five chefs: Unicorn, Monkey, Walrus, Calico Cat and Purple Alien. It is also available as a paid download. * The Surf 'n' Turf DLC comes with 13 tropical themed levels. It includes 2 new recipes, smoothies and kebabs, as well as three new chefs, water guns, and the bellows. * The Campfire Cookoff DLC includes 15 levels, 2 new recipes, backpacks, and campfires. * The Night Of The Hangry Horde DLC includes 12 kitchen levels, 8 levels for new Horde Mode, new recipes, and furnace. * The Carnival of Chaos DLC includes 15 levels, 3 new recipes, sauce, drink dispenser, and cannon. Free Updates On August 24, 2018, the New Game + update went live on Steam and was released on consoles on October 3, 2018. It added a new 4-star difficulty option and made some changes to Story Mode and the World Map. On December 14, 2018, the Kevin’s Christmas Cracker update went live on Steam. It added 5 more levels, 2 new recipes, and practice mode. On February 5th, 2019, the Chinese New Year Update went live on Steam. It added 7 new levels, 2 new recipes, and survival mode. On December 17th, 2019, the Winter Wonderland update went live on all platforms. It added 5 seasonal levels from the 2019 DLC (one from Campfire Cook Off, two from Night of the Hangry Horde and two from Carnival of Chaos), 2 new chefs, Horde Mode, and 5 seasonal recipes. Media Images Overcooked 2 image1.jpg Overcooked 2 image3.jpg Overcooked 2 image4.jpg Overcooked 2 image5.jpg Overcooked 2 image6.jpg Overcooked 2 image7.jpg Overcooked 2 image8.jpg Overcooked 2 image9.jpg Overcooked 2 image10.jpg Videos Overcooked_2_-_Announcement_Trailer_-_Nintendo_E3_2018 Overcooked! 2 - Surf 'n' Turf - Launch Trailer (Steam, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One) Overcooked!_2_-_Kevin's_Christmas_Cracker_Update Overcooked! 2 Chinese New Year update Overcooked!_2_-_Campfire_Cook_Off_Launch_Trailer_(Steam,_Nintendo_Switch,_PlayStation_4,_Xbox_One) Overcooked!_2_-_Night_Of_The_Hangry_Horde_Launch_Trailer References Links *Official Description *Overcooked 2 100% Achievement Guide Category:Gameplay